Behind Blue Eyes
by Screamo Fanfictions
Summary: Mais uma de minhas fanfictions... Inspirada como sempre em uma música, dessa vez em "Behind Blue Eyes" - LimpBisket version


**INTRODUÇÃO** •

Naruto's **POV ***

Dizem que quando estamos frente a frente com a morte somos capazes de ver toda a nossa vida num milésimo de segundo, passando em nossas cabeças como um filme. Mas um shinobi sempre desafia a morte, a enfrenta, fica frente a frente com a mesma todos os dias. Um shinobi está a cada segundo mais próximo de seu fim. Mesmo assim, nunca passou pela minha cabeça como seria exatamente "estar morto".[b]

**No one knows what it's like****  
**_Ninguém sabe como é_

**To be the bad man**

_Ser o homem mau_

**To be the sad man**

_Ser o homem triste_  
**Behind blue eyes**

_Por trás dos olhos azuis_

- Controle essa hemorragia Shizune. Sakura, mantenha o fluxo de chakra. Não desestabilize de forma alguma. – Já fazia mais de 10hrs que a cirurgia estava acontecendo. Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura e outros três ninjas médicos trabalhavam no caso e se alternavam à medida que o chakra e energia eram gastos durante a operação. O corpo do paciente estava repleto de pequenos, médios e grandes ferimentos. Havia fraturas expostas e internas, alguns pontos sofriam hemorragias difíceis de conter.

- Não estou conseguindo regenerar as células dos membros inferiores Tsunade-sama. – Mesmo estando empenhada em salvá-lo, Sakura já começava a sentir a pressão que era ter a vida de um de seus grandes amigos em suas mãos. Tentava, sem muito sucesso, conter suas emoções, os olhos marejados. As mãos já não se faziam firmes e o fluxo de chakra já começava a falhar.

- Não está funcionando. – A tensão era evidente e todos já começavam a se desesperar.

- SHOUSEN. – Ainda havia chakra suficiente para mais uma tentativa. – VOCÊ NÃO MORRER HOJE NARUTO, NÃO NAS MINHAS MÃOS.

**And no one knows what it's like**

_Ninguém sabe como é_

**To be hated**  
_Ser odiado_

**To be fated**  
_Ser destinado_

**To telling only lies**

_Para contar apenas mentiras_

[ **Flash**: _ep.1_ • Naruto Clássico // * _Há muito tempo atrás uma raposa demônio apareceu. Uma raposa com nove caudas. Seus movimentos destruíam montanhas e criavam ondas gigantescas._

_Para tentar pará-la os shinobis lutaram. Então um dos shinobis sacrificou sua vida para selar o demônio. Ele era conhecido como o quarto hokage... _*]

**But my dreams, they aren't as empty****  
**_Mas meus sonhos não são vazios,_

**As my conscience seems to be**  
_Como minha consciência parece ser_

**I have hours, only lonely****  
**_Eu tenho horas, de pura solidão_

**My love is vengeance**  
_Meu amor é a vingança_

**That's never free**

_Que nunca está livre_

[ **Flash**: _ep.1_ • Naruto Clássico // * _- Kuso... Kuso... – O garoto resmungava enquanto limpava os grandes rostos esculpidos em pedra no Monte dos Hokages. Não era a primeira vez que agia assim, pintando o sete por Konoha. Por ser muito sozinho ele sempre tentava chamar a atenção de todos, a forma mais fácil era "destruindo" o patrimônio público._

_- Não irá para casa até limpar tudo isso. – Seu sensei o vigiava sentado no alto de um dos monumentos. Sabia muito bem o porquê de tanta rebeldia, mesmo assim não podia poupá-lo de tal punição._

_- Não me importo... Não tem ninguém me esperando em casa mesmo. _*]

**No one knows what it's like**

_Ninguém sabe como é_

**To feel these feelings**  
_Sentir esses sentimentos_

**Like I do****  
**_Como eu sinto_

**And I blame you**

_E eu culpo você_  
**No one bites back as hard**  
_Ninguém engana-se dificilmente_

**On their anger**  
_Na sua raiva_

**None of my pain an' woes**  
_Nada de minha dor é como a desgraça que_

**Can show through**

_Pode mostrar a verdade_

Naruto's **POV ***

Podia sentir a temperatura, meus pulmões fraquejavam sem ar. O coração já quase não batia e a dor que se instalara em meus membros e se espalhara por todo o resto rapidamente, ficava cada vez mais insuportável. Eu estava deitado sobre aquela mesa dura e fria de cirurgia a poucos segundos, e agora era meu corpo que se encontrava nesse estado.

Sim, estava morrendo, e nada podia fazer para impedir isso. Não adiantava ser persistente ou cabeça oca. Meu caminho shinobi ou minhas promessas de nada valiam naquele instante. Por mais que eu gritasse aqui dentro de mim, ninguém ouviria meu apelo. O fim era inevitável. [b]

**But my dreams, they aren't as empty**

Mas meus sonhos não são vazios,

**As my conscience seems to be**  
Como minha consciência parece ser

**I have hours, only lonely**  
Eu tenho horas, de pura solidão

**My love is vengeance****  
**Meu amor é a vingança

**That's never free**

Que nunca está livre

- Já faz muito tempo que eles estão naquela sala. Não gosto de esperar, isso me deixa nervoso. E quando eu fico nervoso meu estômago ronca de fome. – Tirou um saquinho de batatas fritas do bolso e o abriu ali mesmo, na sala de espera.

- Você só pensa em você mesmo Chouji?! – Tomou as batatas do rapaz. - Será que não vê a gravidade dessa situação?

- A Ino tem razão. – Levantou da poltrona onde até então parecia estar desacordado. A preguiça o vencia mesmo em momentos como esse, e as longas horas de espera não o estavam ajudando a se manter acordado. - Passaram mais de 10 hrs desde o inicio da cirurgia.

- Não se preocupe Shikamaru! O Naruto vai ficar bem, ele sempre fica.

- CALA A BOCA GORDUCHO!

- QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE GORDUCHO INO?

- Será que vocês não percebram ainda... – Um elemento se aproximava do grupo, acompanhado por seus outros dois companheiros. - ...Isso aqui é um hospital.

- Neji. – Cumprimentou Shikamaru. – Tenten, Lee.

- Yo. – Responderam um apos o outro.

- Alguma notícia?

- Nada de novo. A última informação foi que o estado dele era muito instável e o quadro grave.

- Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sama e a testuda ainda não sairam da sala de cirurgia. – Ino adiantou-se em "atropelar" as explicações de Shikamaru a Neji. – Um dos médicos veio aqui a umas duas horas atrás e disse que os ferimentos eram graves e que não estavam consegindo restaurar as cédulas do corpo dele.

- São células Ino, e não cédulas.

- Foi o que eu disse Shikamaru.

- Burra! – Chouji sussurrou na esperança de não ser ouvido.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE GORDUCHO?

- CALEM-SE VOCÊS DOIS! – Ordenou a enfermeira que atravessava a sala de espera rumo ao centro cirurgico. - Se não ficarem em silêncio expulso vocês todos do hospital agora mesmo. – Advertiu.

- Gomenasai. – Se desculparam. Quando a enfermeira já estava longe voltaram a conversar tranquiamente.

- E "ela", como está? – Shikamaru perguntou ao jovem Hyuuga.

- Hinata-sama não está nada bem. Não come, não sai de casa. Sequer sai do quarto, nem para vir até aqui no hospital. Passa noite e dia chorando, até o Hiashi-sama se sentiu incomodado com a situação.

- Acho que devíamos ir até lá fazer uma visitinha a nossa amiga, não acha Tenten?

- Não Ino. A última coisa que Hinata deve querer nesse momento é companhia. Pode parecer estranho, mas numa situação dessas o melhor mesmo é ficar sozinho. Hinata vai ficar bem assim que souber que o Naruto também está.

**No one knows what its like**

Ninguém sabe como é

**To be mistreated**  
Ser maltratado

**To be defeated**  
Ser derrotado

**Behind blue eyes**

Por trás dos olhos azuis

**No one knows how to say**  
Ninguém sabe como falar

**That they're sorry**  
Que está arrependido

**And don't worry**  
E não se preocupe

**I am not telling lies**

Não estou mentindo

Abraçada ao travesseiro, quase sem forças, mais uma vez ela chorou. Fazia dias que ela não saia daquele quarto, nem pretendia. Sabia que, naquele exato momento, no hospital estava acontecendo a cirurgia que decidiria o futuro da pessoa que mais amara em toda sua vida. Mesmo querendo estar ao lado dele, ajudá-lo a sair dessa, como muitas das vezes ele fez por ela mesmo sem saber, não teria coragem de ficar um só minuto dentro daquele lugar.

A simples lembrança da primeira e única visita que fizera a ele desde sua internação já era o suficiente para fazê-la entrar em desespero. É claro que já havia acontecido outras vezes, vê-lo numa cama de um quarto de hospital todo machucado, mas dessa vez era diferente. Nunca o vira tão "acabado", tão derrotado como agora. Seu corpo inerte cheio de ferimentos profundos e horrendos, sua pele queimada, ossos quebrados, músculos dilacerados... Estava praticamente morto quando o viu. Jamais seria capaz de esquecer aquela cena, aquela imagem tão terrível.

[ **Flash**: _ep.25_ • Naruto Clássico // * _- Eu não vou fugir. [...] Eu não vou voltar com as minhas palavras. Este é o meu jeito ninja._ *]

Mas ele ainda estava vivo, ainda havia uma esperança. Ele não era de desistir, não desistiria de lutar, mesmo nesse momento. Esse era o jeito de ser dele, o jeito ninja de Naruto Uzumaki. O shinobi que se tornaria hokage de Konoha e entraria para a história. O homem que conquistara seu coração e devoção, que já fazia parte da vida e da história dela, como nenhum outro jamais poderia fazer.

[ **Flash**: _ep.46_ • Naruto Clássico // * _- Você sabe que não pode mud... – Neji estava quase atingindo seu objetivo quando..._

_- VOCÊ PODE! – Naruto não aguentaria um só segundo mais ouvindo toda aquela idiotisse. - Não julgue as pessoas só por causa disso, baka! Acaba com ele, Hinata!_

_- "Naruto-kun..." _*]

Ele não estava ali agora para encorajá-la como sempre, mas suas palavras e crenças viviam nela, entranhadas em sua alma. Não desistiria dele, não deixaria a esperança de lado. Se existisse uma mínima chance de vê-lo novamente, de tê-lo outra vez a seu lado, se agarraria a ela com unhas e dentes e não a soltaria até que tudo terminasse. Assim que ele estivesse fora daquela cama, correria para seus braços e o prenderia nos dela para nunca mais soltá-lo. Tudo seria diferente quando pudesse novamente ver seus orbes azuis cintilantes brilharem cheios de sonhos e de fé.

**But my dreams, they aren't as empty**

_Mas meus sonhos não são vazios,_

**As my conscience seems to be**  
_Como minha consciência parece ser _

**I have hours, only lonely**

_Eu tenho horas, de pura solidão_

**My love is vengeance**  
_Meu amor é a vingança_

**That's never free**

_Que nunca está livre_

Naruto's **POV ***

Não fazia idéia de onde poderia estar, ou de quantas horas haviam se passado depois da última batalha. As lembranças eram vagas, a única imagem clara era a do chão onde meu corpo caiu pela última vez antes de perder a consciencia.

De repente um sopro de vida me invadiu. Senti-me mais leve, mais quente. Já não sentia mais os pulmões cansados ou a dor enloquecedora dominando meu corpo. Prometi então a mim mesmo, como fiz certa vez sobre meu próprio ferimento, que tudo em mim mudaria. Sim, se eu levantasse do "chão" outra vez hoje faria com que tudo em minha vida fosse diferente, dattebayo.

**No one knows what it's like**  
_Ninguém sabe como é_

**To be the bad man**  
_Ser o homem mau_

**To be the sad man**  
_Ser o homem triste_

**Behind blue eyes.**

_Por trás dos olhos azuis_

* * *

**Nota explicativa**. – Shousen no Jutsu (_Técnica da Mão Mística_)

_Esse é um jutsu médico de múltiplos propósitos, utilizado por ninjas médicos para curar ferimentos e fazer cirugias. O usuário concentra chakra nas mãos e aplica sobre a ferida, acelerando a regeneração da células. Para outros propósitos, como o de cirugias, o usuário do jutsu concenta o chakra em suas mãos como se fossem __lâminas de chakra__ para fazerem os cortes necessários dentro do paciente, sem dilacerar a carne. Para a cura, uma grande quantidade de chakra é utilizada; já para cortar, a quantidade de chakra é muito menor. Também é uma técnica muito utilizada em combate por ninjas médicos, pois não basta cortar o inimigo, precisa-se ter uma precisão incrível da parte do usuário para que o ataque seja efetivo._[/gray][/i]

* * *


End file.
